


The Red Rose

by cherrylock



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Unhappy Ending, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylock/pseuds/cherrylock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Phil Coulson’s funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Rose

**Author's Note:**

> My first post on tumblr about Phil/Clint with art. I could never came up with the happy ending for this.  
> http://visualcherry.tumblr.com/post/23367665990/the-red-rose-phil-coulson-clint-barton-snippe

 

It’s Phil Coulson’s funeral. The sky is bleak and the rain is just waiting. The wind is mild but cold, so cold that it makes Tony Stark’s teeth chatter. He holds himself still and refuses to show to rest of the funeral guests that he’s cold. He also refuses to show that the death of one Phil Coulson affects him.

He takes a look around and sees the faces from S.H.I.E.L.D gathered to pay their final respects. Rest of the faces are a blur and Tony pays no mind to them. He is angry, angry for Phil Coulson. He’s angry how stupid Coulson might have thought about himself as he went and faced a God and thought he might survive.

It’s not until the priest asks Phil’s family to step forward that Tony forgets the cold.  
Only one man steps forward and it is Clint Barton or the man known as the Hawkeye. The man is dressed in black and the only colour in him is one single red rose in his hand. Barton places the rose on top of Coulson’s coffin, before lowering his eyes for a moment. Tony feels colder than he did before. It’s not until then that he realises the glint of a wedding ring on Barton’s left hand.  
  
Pepper takes a hold of his hand and Tony finds himself unable to look away. The cold wind bites into his bones.  
  
Suddenly it’s raining.


End file.
